Anything For Family
by JustLove201
Summary: Garcia Flynn has lost many family members over the years some were lost before he even got the chance to know them. Now he has a time machine and this time the temptation is simply too much for him.


**This story focuses on Flynn. I don't own Timeless but I do own this story. I hope you like it!**

"You know, he's usually so shy around strangers." Maria Thompkins looks at Garcia Flynn with a thoughtful look, "There must be something about you."

Garcia just stares at her with a smile. How can he do anything else? Watching his mother as a younger and happier version of herself is something that Garcia wants to remember for the rest of his life and if all goes well then Garcia will have gained more memories and pictures of happier version of his mother. Maybe it's selfish to use the time machine for his own personal purposes but in his defense this trip wasn't just about his mother and older half-brother.

The _real_ reason they were here was to change history for the better to wipe out Rittenhouse. Stop the moon landing and stop Rittenhouse. At least that's what he had told Anthony but if Garcia Flynn was being perfectly honest with himself this mission was more about Maria and Gabriel. If he couldn't have Lorena and Iris he was at least going to have Gabriel and happy memories of his mother.

So he smiles at her and smiles as he watches a younger version of his half-brother playing but that's when he sees it. The car holding the one and only meddlesome soldier, Wyatt Logan. It pains him to do this but he looks at his mother and smiles, "I'm sorry but I have to go."

She seems surprised but nods, "Okay."

Garcia leaves before the soldier can see him. He sighs just wanting this to be over.

* * *

Garcia sneaks to the back of the house trying to avoid his mother and Wyatt. He sneaks in easily and hides behind a bush watching as his brother plays in the backyard of their mothers house. As he watches Garcia catches bits and pieces of the conversation Maria and Wyatt are having.

"...Russian Spy?" That's his mother.

"...right." Garcia frowns. That's Wyatt Logan.

"But he...so kind." Garcia smiles again and twirls the needle full of epinephrine in his fingers. After this his mother would be different she'd be happy and not sad.

"...they operate...a ploy...Lockman...?"

"He did...anything specific..."

That's when he sees it. The bee. It goes towards Gabriel and Garcia tries to stop it before it happens but Gabriel still gets stung by the bee. Gabriel then goes into anaphylactic shock. Garcia sighs and takes out the needle. He carefully inserts the needle into Gabriel's arm and prepares to inject the epinephrine when he hears his mothers voice again.

"Oh my God, Gabriel!" He hears her choke back a sob, "What are you doing to him? Get off of him!"

She reaches for his arm and tries to pull him off but he's stronger then her. Garcia pushes down and injects the epinephrine. He gets up and uses the most soothing voice he has, "It's alright, it's just medicine. He went into anaphylactic shock because of the bee sting."

Garcia places a hand on her shoulder, "Every memory I have of you, you were always sad..." _Maybe this will change that._

"He just saved your sons life."

Garcia Flynn looks up and sees Wyatt Logan standing with a gun in his hands partially covered by the wall. He sighs in frustration and shoots his own gun at the soldier and while he's ducking out of the way Garcia Flynn runs before Wyatt can catch him.

If only he had been able to stay for a moment longer and explain things to his mother in a better way but he couldn't with Wyatt around. He sighs in frustration and drives away as the soldier shoots at him.

* * *

Garcia paces the floor of his teams current hiding spot in frustration. The mission had gone somewhat well half of it had been completed but the other half had failed and it was all thanks to Lucy, Wyatt, and Rufus. Garcia wishes they had just stayed in 1754 but of course their pilot Rufus had managed to figure out how to rescue them. Anthony had promised they would stay in 1754! Anthony had promised Rufus wouldn't figure out how to fix the computer! Now Anthony was promising that there was no way they could track the time machine and Garcia Flynn did not believe him.

If Garcia didn't need him right now, Anthony would be a dead man!

Garcia sighs and tries to calm down, tries to focus on the good that came out of this mission rather then the bad. Yes they had failed to stop the moon landing but on the bright side he had his half-brother back and in the old pictures he had of his family his mother was actually smiling. While Garcia's memories hadn't changed his past had. Garcia only wished he had the new memories rather then the old. He sighs. At least his mother had been happier, at least she had smiled more often, at least she had both her sons, and...at least something good came out of this mission.

Garcia Flynn smiles a little and sits down on a nearby chair. He looks at all the papers and things laid out on the table in front of him and he searches for a specific item.

"Aha." He picks up the journal and flips through it until he finds what the page that he's looking for. He finds the page on the moon landing and then flips the page anxious to see where he will be traveling next.

He smiles slightly, "Well then...to the 1900's we go."

 **I hope you liked reading this because I enjoyed writing it. Please review. I'm probably gonna do a story for Wyatt next so be on the lookout for that. :)**

 **JustLove201**


End file.
